Casualties of War
by Troughdiver
Summary: A collection of short stories about the deaths of the wars with Voldemort. Copyrights go to Jk Rowling.
1. The Mckinnons

**A few stories about the casualties of the two wars with Voldemort. The first few take place during the First War.**

**The First War Casualties pt. 1: The McKinnon's**

Travers had his orders: Kill Marlene McKinnon and her family. The Dark Lord received information that pointed to the existence of a secret resistance. Marlene's husband was a Mudblood, so the deaths would be viewed as the result. Voldemort didn't yet know who comprised this secret order, so before Travers killed Marlene, he was to extract information. The Mudbloods would come first since Voldemort did not want to spill any pure blood. In Travers' opinion, however, the resistance would be more shaken if the deaths were pureblood. Unfortunately, to do so would tip off the resistance of their exposure.

He had Disapperated in front of the McKinnon's house. Travers looked back at his cohorts: Mulciber and Igor Karkaroff, both in masks and hoods, like him. Mulciber, the biggest of the three, led the party to the door. Karkaroff looked nervous, but didn't say anything. Mulciber pointed his wand at the door, and unlocked with his silent spell. Travers heard a CLANG! Whirring his head to the noise he spotted the source: a girl, probably no more than 15, had dropped her plate of food.

"M-" the girl began.

Karkaroff silenced her with his wand. Then she froze: the result of the silent Body-Bind curse that Karkaroff cast. Travers however had a different plan. "Mulciber, Imperio her. Karkaroff, take your curses off!"

Mulciber understood at once. "Imperio!" he whispered.

"Mom, Dad, Gelpho, come down here! NOW! There's an owl here from Dumbldore!" the girl shouted under Mulciber's command.

Travers heard them stir and motioned his fellow Death Eaters over towards him. They hid next to the staircase in the living room, waiting for the family to join their daughter. Travers heard the mother wake up her son, and they headed down the stairs.

"Honey, where's the letter?" Marlene asked on her way down.

"It's here with me."

Once the family had touched the floor, the Death Eaters froze them with Body-Bind Curses. Travers walked over to Marlene who was staring in fright at the trio. Travers raised his wand and pointed it at her daughter. "Well, well. You played your part just fine. Mulciber take the curse off of her."

Once the Imperius Curse was lifted, the girl started crying. "Mummy! I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!"

"Don't worry little girl, she knows you were being controlled. Now tell her goodbye," Travers sneered cruelly.

"Goodbye? But-"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The girl died the minute the green jet of light hit her. The family screamed in anguish. The brother, barely of age, snarled at Travers, swearing. He pointed his wand at him as well. Travers shouted "_Avada Kedavra!_", and the boy ceased to be as well. He pointed his wand at Marlene.

Mulciber spoke, "Don't worry, Mudblood. We aren't going to kill you just yet. We need information!"

They spent hours torturing her. They had even forced her to torture her husband. The Cruciatus Curse that had proved so useful was now rendered pointless. If the deaths of her children couldn't force her to divulge any information, then nothing would. The Dark Lord had told Travers that McKinnon might not talk. As long as she was dead, the message would be clear. By now, she and her husband were physically broken.

"So much pain! All you had to do was talk. Throw at a name or two. We would have ended quickly. Your children are dead! Was it worth it?" Travers asked.

Marlene's husband spat in Travers' face.

"You dare..? _Crucio_!" Travers let the pain continue a bit, then "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Marlene cried out as the curse hit her husband. Her family had been killed before her eyes. There was nothing more to live for.

Travers pointed his wand at her. "You will be reunited with your family soon enough. Any names now? No?" He signaled Mulciber, who stood behind her.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Mulciber bellowed.

The green curse hit her in the back, and Travers watched as the life left her eyes. He looked around and surveyed the scene. The Dark Lord's orders had been carried out. There was only one thing left.

"Karkaroff! Cast the Dark Mark!"

Karkaroff nodded at Travers, and he noticed that Karkaroff looked apprehensive. This was the first mission he had been on, Travers reasoned. The nerves would go away.

Karkaroff walked towards the window, opened and pointed the wand at the sky.

"Morsmordre!"


	2. Dearborn

The Casualties of the First War pt 2: Dearborn.

Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, dressed in refined red and gold robes, seemed out of place in Florean's Ice Cream Shop in Diagon Alley. Those who knew them knew to stay out of their way. No one questioned why they were there, or why they were staring at a plain looking wizard with anticipation. When the wizard left, so did the Lestranges, and the shop owner breathed a sigh of relief. The wizard in question, Caradoc Dearborn, seemed oblivious to his two stalkers as he strode down Diagon Alley towards the Leaky Cauldron. Once in the pub, he walked straight out into the Muggle world. Rodolphus exchanged a look with his brother.

"Don't worry 'Dolphus, he still doesn't know. The Dark Lord said he was a bit dim," Rabastan stated confidently.

"So Travers said he found a letter in the McKinnon's house about this blood traitor? He's part of the resistance?"

"Yes. The plan is to follow him and extract information, but that is all! The Dark Lord wants to keep pureblood casualties to a minimum for now. Maybe the blood traitors will repent of their ways, maybe not. Either way, our orders are clear."

Rodolphus smoothed out his goatee. Other than being clean shaven with shorter hair, Rabastan shared all of his features with his brother. Both had brown hair and a rich, handsome face. The man they were stalking had graying hair and wore shabbier clothes. Rodolphus and his brother trailed Dearborn down the street, carefully avoiding even the slightest touch of the Muggles surrounding them. After a few blocks, Dearborn entered a Muggle hotel. Rabastan and Rodolphus followed him in.

The lobby was big and fancy, much like the house that the Lestranges grew up in. While Dearborn talked to the Muggle working the front desk, he pointed his wand, silently Confunding him. Rodolphus recognized this immediately and signaled to his brother. There were five Muggles in the lobby, including the Confunded one. The Lestranges drew their wands.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" the brothers shouted, pointing their wands at two different Muggles, and young man and an old woman, who died instantly when the spell hit them. Rodolphus pointed his wand at Dearborn. "You are coming with us! Unless you want us to kill the rest of them?" Rabastan pointed his wand at a Muggle man. The Muggles inside the room stood frozen in their tracks.

"What-why me?" Dearborn asked fearfully.

"Don't worry, bloodtraitor, we just want information!" Rabastan answered.

"Just give us you wand, and we'll Apparate out of here. My brother will wipe the Muggles' memories. No harm done," Rodolphus finished.

Dearborn looked around, and Rodolphus saw defeat in his eyes. Caradoc Dearborn threw his wand towards the Lestranges. Rodolphus picked it up and walked towards the fearful wizard. "Rabastan, wipe their memories… and their lives! I'll take our friend back home."

"You cowardly, two-faced bastard!" Dearborn screamed charging Rodolphus, who grabbed the aging wizard's hand and Apparated. He distinctly heard his brother begin the Killing Curse as he left. He landed softly on the wooden floor of his house. The house was huge, a relic amongst pureblood families. Rodolphus released his captive for a moment. He barely saw Dearborn pull the wand out of his boot.

"STUPEFY!" Dearborn shrieked. The red jet of light zoomed across the room and hit Rodolphus square in the face. Dearborn let out a shriek of triumph as Rodolphus flew into the wall. Barely conscious, Rodolphus fired off a Stunning spell of his own, but missed his attacker. He heard a popping noise, then his brother's voice scream "_Crucio_!" The only screams that now pierced the air were Dearborn's.

Rodolphus finally stood up and walked towards the screaming wizard writhing on the floor. "Nice trick, carrying a spare wand. You clearly aren't as dim as we thought you were. Now tell us who you are working with!"

"NOOOO!"

"Okay… how about two Cruciatis Curses? _Crucio_!"

Rabastan joined in, "Just give us name. Just a name. That's all we want for now!" Dearborn continued to scream.

"My brother is right. Give us a name! _Incendio_!" Dearborn's legs burst into flame.

A half hour later and the Lestranges still had no information. The torture had subsided, and Dearborn moaned, still twitching on the floor. Rodolphus spoke softly, "If you do not want to volunteer information, then I guess I'll just extract some mysef," he pointed his wand at Dearborn, "_Legilimens_!" Memories swarmed Rodolphus, who could hear Dearborn protesting. Rodolphus now viewed a sheet of paper. Reading it, he finally found something! Then he was forced out. Dearborn had closed his mind.

"So, Benjy Fenwick has been giving out information about the Dark Lord's heritage? The Dark Lord's blood purity called into question by a Mudblood? I know Fenwick, and he is not informed enough to be giving this news. Where did he get this information?"

"Dumbledore." Dearborn stated simply.

Rabastan looked furious. "So Dumbledore spreading lies about the Dark Lord? Fenwick is a member of your resistance isn't he? You were meeting him today."

Dearborn, looking apprehensive, cried out, "KILL ME! Just get it over with!" He was sobbing, "Fenwick is my friend, and now he's dead, because I'm not strong enough. Just kill me!"

"Don't be silly. We're taking you to the Dark Lord, so he can examine you. Why do you think we would want to kill you?" Rodolphus explained.

"We just want to live in world where we can have proper rule. We are wizards! We have this power, not the Muggles! Why protect them when they can't protect themselves?" Rabstan chimed in.

"My brother is right. If you would only stop resisting and start turning the Mudblood filth instead of helping them, then these deaths would stop. For Merlin's sake, you're a pureblood!"

"Yes I am, and your master isn't. I wonder what his followers would think if they knew he was a half-blood?"

"You dare-" Rabastan began.

"Maybe he's not half-blood. Maybe he's Muggle-born. Lord Voldemort the Mudblood!"

The brothers, goaded beyond their limit, pointed their wands at Dearborn and shouted "_Avada Kedavra_!" Twin jets of green soared down and hit Caradoc Dearborn, killing him instantly. The brothers looked at each other in despair: Dearborn had won. Now Voldemort would be denied whatever else Dearborn knew.

"We tell the Dark Lord the truth, we cannot lie to him. He'll know why we killed him, and… he'll reward us.. We still have a name." Rabastan rambled off, talking mostly to himself.

"This man does not deserve a proper burial. Let his friends wonder what happened to him," Rodolphus waved his wand, and transfigured the body into a shiny, gleaming knife, "I'll give this to Bellatrix. She'll like it. Now let's go give our report."


End file.
